


Alone Together

by xMidnightsLullaby



Series: Mystery Ships [4]
Category: Let's Cast Off (Webcomic), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Job, Crossover, Crossover Pairing, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Edging, Hand Job, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, jerking off, mystery ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMidnightsLullaby/pseuds/xMidnightsLullaby
Summary: This is the result of a game I played on Instagram:I asked my followers to tell me all of their favourite tops and bottoms. I wrote them down and randomly drew two characters. And this is how it happened.I don't want to hurt or offend any other ships. This was just for fun and a little bit of writing practise. I hope you have fun reading it.Kaito and Otabek both have no interest in dating. But that doesn't mean they can't help each other to get some release, does it?
Relationships: Kaito Asahi & Otabek Altin, Kaito Asahi / Otabek Altin
Series: Mystery Ships [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532231
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Alone Together

„Thank god you’re finally here,” Kaito sighed when Otabek walked into the bar, “I was so close to putting up a ‘not interested, but thanks for your efforts’ sign.”

“I’m sorry, but the costume fitting took me longer than expected.”

A few months ago, Otabek had met Kaito at his usual gym. At first, he had thought that he was a less annoying version of JJ since there had always been girls gathering around him as he worked out. Yet after some time, Otabek had learned that Kaito was rather annoyed by them. He didn’t go to the gym to pick up girls. He was there to train just like him. In order to protect themselves from unwanted flirting attacks, they had started to train together and this way a kind of friendship had developed. Unexpectedly, they had a lot of things in common, like their love for sports and music, yet the most prominent similarity was their disinterest in dating.

Otabek didn’t know much about Kaito’s reasons. He only had told him about someone had liked a lot – he still did – but who had hurt him to the point where he could neither forget nor forgive him. Otabek’s reasons were different. He wasn’t in love with someone – the opposite was the case. No matter who attracted he was to someone, it just didn’t feel right. When he looked them in the eyes, there was always something missing – something he couldn’t quite name but that hunted him in his dreams.

So to relieve themselves from their struggles, they sometimes met up outside of the gym to drown their sorrows while not talking to each other. The silence between them never felt uncomfortable, it was rather calming. But every now and then, they also talked about their jobs or things like that.

“Here, I already ordered for you.”

Kaito passed a bottle of beer over to Otabek.

“Thanks.”

They said cheers and took a deep sip. For the corner of his eye, Otabek could see that the bottle touched Kaito’s lips for a lot longer than usual. When he put it down, his hands were clawed around the glass, playing with the tag.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Um?”

“I can see that there’s something wrong with you.”

“I don’t know. We… Normally we don’t talk about such things.”

Otabek said nothing in return and waited while Kaito bit on his lip.

“He’s got a new sailing partner.”

Instantly, Otabek knew who this was about.

“I saw a picture of them online,” Kaito added

They both took another sip of their beers.

“I know it shouldn’t bother me anymore. In a way it doesn’t. It doesn’t hurt anymore, it… It makes me angry that I still care about him,” the sailor sighed. “Sometimes, I think it would be better to find someone, just to overwrite all those stupid ‘what might have been’s with something real. It’s been so long since I’ve been with someone that I can’t stop dreaming about how it could have been with him, you know?”

“How long?” Otabek asked.

“I didn’t touch anyone since I realised I like him.”

“Wow… that’s a while.”

“How long has it been for you? You’re not seeing people either.”

“Don’t know. I just stopped trying to be someone as soon as I learned that it’s not satisfying as long as this stupid ‘whatever’ is missing.”

Kaito sighed and shook his head. “What the hell is wrong with us?”

“Don’t ask me.”

They emptied their bottles in one long sip.

“One more round?” Otabek asked after they had fallen silent for a while.

A bit weaving, Kaito and Otabek somehow managed to return to Otabek’s apartment without being too loud.

One more round had turned into a second and third pretty quickly. The more they had drunk, the more they had started to talk and in the end, they had been laying on the counter, laughing their hearts out.

“You know, I’m not against sleeping with someone just once. The only thing is that it’s so annoying to tell them,” Kaito had said at some point.

“Totally. Guys are usually less problematic, but still…”

Quickly, Kaito had turned his face towards him. “Wait! You’re also into both.”

Otabek had just shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t really care about such things.”

Examining Otabek’s face for a while, Kaito had emptied his bottle without taking his eyes off. They wandered from his shoulders over his chest to his waist.

“Do you think what I think?” Otabek asked as he had noticed the burning trails on his skin as Kaito’s gaze wandered lower.

The other boy had raised his eyebrows, yet when Otabek had returned his glanced with the same intensity, Kaito’s eyes had opened in surprise. Just a second later, however, a smirk had appeared on his lips.

The door to Otabek’s apartment felt shut behind them, leaving them standing in the dark. They were just looking at each other. There was this tension between them. An undeniable, even touchable, electricity that tingled on Otabek’s skin and left his nerves standing on their edges.

For a second, the thought of what would change between them hushed through his, from the alcohol clouded, mind. Was being pent up and a little touch starved enough to possibly risk a good friendship? What they were about to do was nothing more than the most convenient thing to satisfy their needs. Yet Kaito saw it the same way, didn’t he? So there shouldn’t be much of a problem.

It seemed like the same things must have gone through Kaito’s mind, because when their eyes met again, it was like a lightning had hit them.

Without hesitating for another second, they jumped at each other. Otabek took Kaito’s face into his hands while the other boy pulled him close, his fingers clawed into his waist. Their lips crashed into each other, their tongues playing desperately. It had been a while since Otabek had kissed someone, but maybe that made it feel even better. Kaito was just as hungry as he was.

They fought for the dominance, one time in Kaito’s, a second later in Otabek’s mouth. They played with each other, teased each other. No one was willing to give in. They pretended to do so just for a second, but then returned with another attack.

In the meantime, their hands ran over each other’s body, discovering all the unknown places. Kaito wasn’t exactly Otabek’s type. He usually went for something smaller and more delicate. But there was no way denying that Kaito was hot. He had broad shoulders, his muscles easily traceable underneath his shirt. Also his upper arms, his chest, everything was firm and well-defined. The heat of his body radiated easily through the fabric and Otabek was sure he could burn his fingers if they rested somewhere for too long.

Kaito, too, used his fingers to explore his friend. They wandered over his back down to the line where Otabek’s shirt touched his jeans. Slipping underneath the shirt, he travelled the way back up completely, leaving tingling traces on Otabek’s skin.

Still standing in the middle of Otabek’s entrance hall, they slowly started to move their hips. Their crotches grinded against each other. Kaito’s thick thighs rubbed his groin oh so sweetly and Otabek couldn’t help but move his own a little faster. The sailor answered his movements with the same determination. He placed his hands on Otabek’s butt, pulling him harshly towards him, their kiss getting more sloppy and desperate.

When they parted for a second, they panted heavily. Otabek hadn’t noticed that he was already aroused, but now that he had a little time to concentrate on something different than Kaito’s lips and hands, he could feel how he was starting to get hard. His friend, too, was anything but indifferent to the heat between them. His cheeks were slightly flushed, his lips a bit swollen and his hardening cock was pressing against the skater. But what was the most arousing about his were his beautiful, from lust clouded grey eyes.

Otabek wanted to drag Kaito to the bedroom, but the sailor wasn’t willing to wait. He shoved Otabek against the wall, his lips suffocating Otabek’s surprised gasp. His fingers fiddling the belt open. Before Otabek could say anything, Kaito had pulled his cock out of his boxers and pumped it a few times. Burying his fingers in Kaito’s hair, Otabek thrusted his hip forward, yet Kaito removed his hand. Instead of stroking him more, he went to his knees, pulling Otabek’s jeans and short just a little. Otabek followed him with his eyes, his heart starting to race when the sailor licked over his lips and wrapped his lips around Otabek’s dick. The skater threw his head in his neck, the warm and wet sensation about his more and more hardening erection brining him closer the relief he had waited for.

Suppressing a moan, Otabek allowed Kaito to guide him, to hold back his hip from thrusting into his mouth. He wasn’t used to be the receiving part, but once in a while, it wasn’t too bad to let someone else take the lead. And Kaito knew what he was doing. His tongue was playing skilfully with Otabek’s tip, dipping into the tip to tingle out the first drops of precum. Kaito alternated between wrapping his tongue around Otabek’s cock or pressing it against the lower side to suck him in. His lips created a agonising pressure that made Otabek moan. This teasing change between intense sucking and slow caressing made Otabek go mad. More and more blood left his brain and travelled into his lower area.

For the time being, It felt good to be pleasured, but he wasn’t completely satisfied with it. Otabek needed to release the bottled-up energy inside him. He broke out of Kaito’s grip on his waist, clawing his fingers into the other’s hair. As he pulled on Kaito’s strands, he shoved his cock deeper into his mouth. A deep sigh left his lips as he regained the upper hand, letting his own desires flow out of his tightened chest and released it by moving to his hearts content. He silent chocking sounds Kaito made were music in his ears, firing up his passion even more.

But his conscience returned before he could cum. This wasn’t just about him. No matter how long his last time lay in the past, no matter how much he wanted to cum, he wanted Kaito to feel good, too. He glanced downwards and his cock hardened a bit more. Kaito looked stunning in front of him. He probably just as hard as him, a string of saliva connecting his lips and Otabek’s cock. Yet while Otabek stopped just for a moment to take in this sight, Kaito used his chance, let Otabek’s cock slide out of his mouth and stood up again.

His lips were crashing onto Otabek’s so hard, the skater though he was going to leave bruises on them. Kaito used his tongue to reclaim his superiority by shoving it into Otabek’s mouth, exploring him without giving him a chance to fight back. At the same time, he opened up his zipper as well.

His hard and hot cock grinding against Otabek’s, Kaito thrusted his hips forwards, rubbing his groin desperately on the other’s skin. Both of them moaned at the shared friction. In the back of his mind, Otabek noticed how much he had missed to feel another body on his, to share this heat and this amazing sensations. He let go of Kaito’s hair and let his hands wander between them, taking both of their cocks into his hands. The sailor growled and moved his hips even harder. Slowly, to tease his friend just the way he had done before, he stroked their dicks up and down, using his own precum and the saliva that Kaito had left on his erection as lube.

Over time he increased the speed his hands, while Kaito kissed him as if his life depended on it. His hands wandered all over Otabek’s body, caressed the sensitive skin right below the seam of his shirt. Then, his lips parted and he kissed his way down to Otabek’s neck who had a hard time to concentrate on moving his hands. Kaito sucked at his skin, bit him and then licked over the small marks only to do the same on the other side.

The longer their play went on, the more Otabek noticed how his legs became wobbly and also Kaito was supporting himself on the wall with more force, his arms also trembling from exhausting. Furthermore, Otabek noticed that he wasn’t going to last much longer. On one hand, he wanted to cum so bad, finally releasing the tension in his stomach. But on the other hand, he didn’t want things to end so soon.

Letting go of their cocks, Otabek shoved Kaito away. The sailor looked at him completely confused.

“Bedroom,” the skater whispered, his voice a lot deeper than usual.

His friend nodded and they left the hallway as fast as possible with their knees close to giving in. When they reached the bedroom, Kaito took of his clothes as soon as the door had fallen shut behind him. His well-defined body, the clearly visible lines of his pecks and abs made Otabek’s mouth water. Taking his eyes of the incredible body in front of him only to pull his shirt over his head, the skater undressed himself as well.

In the moment that his last piece of clothing touched the floor, Kaito pulled him close again. His hot skin pressing against Otabek’s felt incredibly good and somehow, Otabek was happy to have something to hold onto, because after being alone for quite a while, it was a little overwhelming to be so close to someone again.

Walking backwards, Kaito pulled Otabek with him until they hit the mattress. Kaito sat down and robbed to the head of the bed. His eyes followed Otabek hungrily who crawled onto him. When he sat down on Kaito’s lap, their dicks touched again and both of them moaned deeply. Although it was a weird position for Otabek, he didn’t mind it too much, because Kaito’s strong hands on his hips felt amazing. He was guiding Otabek to move his groin so that their dicks rubbed against each other even more.

To support himself, Otabek placed his hands on Kaito’s pecs, squeezing them to sense the tensing muscles underneath. All their work outs seemed to really pay off. He wanted to explore them a little more when Kaito took their dicks into his hand again and stroked them even harder than before. Otabek threw his head in his neck and his back arched from the sudden lightnings that stroke him. His hips moved forward quickly even without Kaito’s guidance.

The knot in Otabek’s stomach tightened the more Kaito jerked them off. It was like every single muscle in his body was tensing, waiting for the release to come. Yet something was off. Otabek couldn’t completely let go, being on the inferior side.

Taking Kaito’s hand into his own, he robbed back until he was sitting between his legs. With his arms he pulled Kaito into a sitting position as well. This way, they had way better access to each other’s cocks. Without giving Kaito time to take the upper hand again, he wrapped his fingers around the sailor’s dick. His one hand stroked up and down while his free hand pulled Kaito into another kiss. Well, it wasn’t a real kiss anymore. As soon as Kaito had adjusted to the new situation, he began to jerk Otabek off again, leaving them both panting heavily. Only their tongues played with each other messily. Saliva was dripping from their lips as they chased their orgasms.

Otabek could feel when Kaito was close, because the sailor’s hands increased their speed. Yet instead of freeing him, Otabek moved more slowly again, his thumb playing with the vast amount of precum. It circled around the velvet tip until Kaito released a frustrated moan. When he stopped shaking, Otabek continued with his faster rhythm. Yet for every tease he made, Kaito paid him back. Whenever Otabek felt like he couldn’t hold it in anymore, Kaito pulled back his hands and buried his nails into the other’s thighs until he calmed down enough.

Their game went on and on, no one wanting to come first. The room was filled with pants and moans. The air around them was so hot, if they weren’t feeling the fire burn in their veins, their skins would melt under the heat. The pain in Otabek’s crotch became unbearable as well. Too often had he been edged. The knot of energy had durned into a supernova and made his thighs and arms and his stomach cramp, trying to escape the cage of his body.

Most of the time Otabek had kept his eyes closed, but when he looked at Kaito, he saw that he didn’t feel any different. Pearls of sweat covered his forehead and chest. His pants were highly irregular. To see Kaito who was always so controlled, enjoying himself, letting all borders and restrictions go, sent Otabek over the edge. His whole body was shaking, his legs trembling, as he arched his back and thrusted his hips into Kaito’s hands. In the moment that his cum spurted out over Kaito’s hand, the tight grip of his hand must have made the sailor cum as well, because after Otabek had rode his orgasm out, he noticed the sticky and hot liquid on his fingers.

It took a while until their breaths calmed down and Kaito reached for the nightstand to get a tissue. They cleaned themselves up in silence, both of them enjoying the endorphins that flooded their bodies. There was a huge difference between jerking off alone or sharing it with somebody else. The warmth didn’t fade as fast. The peak felt more intense. Hopefully, the time of abstinence afterwards wouldn’t be too hard.

He looked over to Kaito who had fallen into the pillows. His body was completely relaxed. He seemed to have enjoyed it just as much as Otabek had.

The sailor sighed deeply before he opened his eyes again. They caught Otabek instantly and although the skater had felt so exhausted, the electricity between them was firing him up again. Kaito noticed it, too, because he smirked just the way he had done in the bar. Then, he reached out for Otabek and pulled him down into another kiss.

Otabek returned it with a smile. Maybe they weren’t what they had been looking for. But for a while, they were to each other just what they needed.


End file.
